Sweet Kisses
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Eva and Neil would do anything for each other, even pretending to be each other's lovers to get those special chocolate offers on Valentine's Day. This became an annual thing to them since they didn't need to do much to prove they were a real couple. But on one Valentine's Day, they're required to kiss for a delicious chocolate cake they were dying to try. Would they do it?


**Deceiver: A proposed RosaWatts prompt for Valentine's Day was given. Wrote it out and…yeah**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Sweet Kisses**

~.~.~.~.~

This had become a thing to them.

Eva looked over the numerous destinations she had saved on her Google map as she finished up the remaining chocolate fondue in her take away cup before tossing it into the nearby bin. She licked her lips absent-mindedly as she wondered where else was a good place to eat more delicious treats…

"Well." Neil casually grabbed her phone and swiped all over the map for their next destination, ignoring Eva's cold glare as he ticked off all the places they went to – including the ones they went to in the past. "We finished that favourite chocolate café of yours. Isn't there anything else new?"

"What's so bad about going to our favourite sweet spots?" Eva took back her phone with a swipe of her hand, huffing at him as they continued along their way. To everyone on the streets, they looked like a normal couple having a small lover's spat during their Valentine's Day date. It was nothing like that, of course. This was just a ploy set up by Neil years ago, back when he caught Eva staring at the special Valentine's Day offers. Her eyes just screamed she yearned for those sweet treats, but it was only available for customers who were a couple.

And that was when Neil's brilliant mind kicked in. He casually talked about how lame Valentine's Day was in front of her. How the deliciously sweet chocolates and cakes were only promoted to the lovey-dovey lovers on their Valentine's Day dates. And how all the shops were leaving those who didn't have dates out. Eva caught onto his ruse of course, however she went along with Neil's plan when he proposed it to her. Because it was _that_ tempting.

If Eva and Neil could spend one day pigging out on the chocolates and sweets, they could put up being each other's lovers on Valentine's Day.

And thus, this became an annual thing to them. Once they were free on Valentine's Day, they would head out to the city and act as a loving couple at whatever café and restaurant they were interested in. In all honesty, it was awkward at first; however, after a couple of sweet outings, they got used to it. It wasn't like they were asked to prove they were a couple by kissing and such. A simple one-minute hand holding was enough proof to the staff it seemed.

"All I'm saying," Neil pushed his glasses back up, "as much as I love to go to all our favourite places, we don't have a lot of time this time." His fingers tapped on his watch, showing her the time. "We were let off work later than usual, so we have to use our time wisely, y'know?"

Eva gave his words a careful thought. "True…"

"So," he fished something out from the pocket of his jacket before he waved it in front of her face. It was a horribly crinkled and ripped up handout, which made Eva frown a bit as she pulled back. "We should go to some place we _really_ want to go to. Some place which could satisfy our hunger _and_ it's new too."

Eva gave the handout a proper look over, her eyes growing wide open as she came to a halt. "No way."

"Yes way."

"No. Way!" She grabbed at the paper and gave it another read over. Her jaws dropped at the delicious looking Belgian Dark Truffle Cake from a fancy chocolate café that just opened around here. The offer wasn't only for tonight, but it was a first come first serve offer as the cake was limited. She instantly shot Neil a look. "Why didn't you tell me about this!?"

And before Neil could even answer, Eva grabbed for his hand and ran off towards where the café was. She kept on rambling about how he did not tell her about this place to begin with, along with how she wanted to try one of these cakes for ages but never had the chance to as the other café was a three-hour drive away. During her ranting, Neil just admired how endearing Eva was being. First the jellyfish, then the chocolates and sweets she wanted to try, and now this. Really, he was thankful for being with her and seeing her like this. It was something he treasured.

Once they arrived, by some miraculous luck, they got the second-last slice of the cake available for the night. Eva literally leaped in joy, making Neil smirk as they headed inside the café for their seat.

But first, they were asked to do something for today's event. Both Eva and Neil were confused as they were lead to an area where they were standing between a polaroid camera and a fluffy pink background. They looked around the place, confused on what was going on until their eyes landed on the photos plastered all over a wall nearby.

Photos of couples kissing.

On the lips.

"Wait! Hang on!" Neil was the first to freak out, pushing his glasses up clumsily. "What is the meaning of this!?"

The staff in charge of the photo taking tilted her head. "Hm? It's part of the promotion."

"Taking photos of couples kissing!?" Eva pointed at the said photos, gawking with her mouth wide open.

"Of course!" The staff gave an oblivious smile. "Did you not know? It was in the handout."

With a blink, and their minds completely going blank, Eva quickly fished out the handout in her pocket to give it another look over. Neil leaned over at once to read it too, trying to find the fine print saying they had to kiss for the cake.

There _was_ a section of the handout missing…

Silent, the two doctors gave each other a look, with the brunet's glasses slipping off slightly to reveal his stunning green eyes. Eva glared at him silently, the handout scrunched up in her hands. "I…" she tried to say, but stopped as she pursed her lips together in embarrassment. Neil tilted his head, confused as her cheeks started to become a bright red colour. "I…I still want that cake."

Neil's glasses almost fell off his nose. But he pushed it back up at once to hide how embarrassed he was at her words. He couldn't believe what he just heard. No…there was no way could they do this…He couldn't possibly do this to Eva…

"Can't we just do…Eskimo kisses?" Neil's voice almost cracked as he turned to the staff. "Like…um. We're shy about kissing in front of others."

"Mmm…no, sorry." The staff shook her head in pity. "Needs to be on the lips since we're using these photos as decorations."

 _Dammit…_ Both Eva and Neil tried to breath and think rationally about this. Neil was still unsure, but the way Eva looked shy, yet determined on having that piece of cake slowly made him relent. Just this once. They were partners in crime who would do anything for each other.

 _Just for tonight, right?_

"Okay…we'll do it."

As the staff gave them a bright smile, Eva and Neil faced each other as they tried (and failed) to will their blushes away. They were both nervous as their hands instinctively came up to hold onto each other, bringing them closer. It felt so strange, nearly making them want to pull out and forget about all this. But when the staff said they could kiss, Eva shut her eyes and leaned in to press her lips to Neil's at once.

It was brief, but the sensation of her lips on his made Neil feel a tingle run up his spine. It was gentle, but firm at the same time. And Neil swore he could taste the chocolate fondue still lingering on Eva's lips. Without thinking, he started to kiss back, trying to put something into it before she pulled back with a gasp.

The two didn't hear the staff thanking them for their cooperation before leading them to their table. Both Eva and Neil were too stunned from the moment they just shared, couldn't look at each other properly once they were seated and ordered anything else they wanted. Some hot cocoa and some ice cream to go with the dark chocolate cake.

And once their order arrived, along with the cake they wanted to try, they ate quietly. The silence was getting to them, with Neil wanting to say something to dispel the awkward mood around them.

"It was worth it."

Eva looked up at Neil when he said that. When she did, he pushed his glasses back up at once to hide the most of the blush still on his face. When she didn't say anything, Neil felt even more nervous as Eva just stared at him.

After a moment, she looked back down at her cake before nodding. "Yeah. It was."

Their eyes met again, and without exchanging a single word, they both agreed they were definitely coming back next year as they sheepishly smiled at each other. The mood was lightened up as they enjoyed the rest of the treats together.

~.~.~.~.~

 **OMAKE**

~.~.~.~.~

Roxanne smirked as she spied on her two favourite doctors from where she was. She was oblivious on how Robert just shook his head, with a hand on his face due to the shenanigans he ran into with his partner.

It was one thing to kiss Roxanne for some cake. But it was another when it came to Neil's love life.

"So, when did those two started dating?" Roxanne finally asked as she skipped back over to where Robert was, ready for the smooch, the cake, and stalking Neil and Eva for the rest of the night. To her, this was the best Valentine's Day ever!


End file.
